Chaos Rings Ω
From generation to generation, a warrior's soul is passed down to the end. '' ''Four couples from distant lands have been brought together by a mysterious being known only as "The Agent," '' ''who tells them that they must fight to the death in the Ark Arena tournament. '' ''Refusal means death, forcing each couple to battle for their lives. '' ''The story that is about to be told is that of a warrior who eventually becomes known as Olgar. '' ''The beginning of a 10,000-year tale leading to a miracle .... Chaos Rings Ω is a role-playing video game developed by Media.Vision and published by Square Enix. It was released May 19, 2011 in North America and the next day in Japan as an exclusive title for the iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad. Characters were designed by Yusuke Naora, the art director of Final Fantasy VII, VIII, and X'' among other successful titles. Chaos Rings Omega is the second entry in the Chaos Rings Series. The original Chaos Rings was released in 2010. Chaos Rings's story was presented from several characters' viewpoints. This story takes place 10,000 years before the events of the first game, and is seen through the eyes of Vieg, a warrior summoned to the Ark Arena. The game system and story have been enhanced for this version. Characters ''See main article Chaos Rings Ω Characters for more information. Unlike in the original Chaos Rings, players only control one character throughout the main story, Vieg, a warrior from the nation of Dahjil and a member of the Royal Talons. He is married to Vahti, the daughter of the captain of the Royal Talons. Unlike in the original Chaos Rings, Vieg's first partner in the trials is not his female counterpart, but rather Olgar, father of Vahti and another participant in the Ark Arena. Later in the game and during the Extra scenarios, Vieg is eventually partnered up with Vahti, but during the extras, Vieg, now known as Olgar, can again partner up with Dante (Olgar), should the player so desire. Game System In the previous Chaos Rings game, players chose their viewpoint from one of four couples. In this game, however, players see events unfold through Vieg. What happened in the Ark Arena 10,000 years ago? How did Vieg become Olgar? Tragic events left in the dark are sure to come to light. The rules are simple enough: Try to stay alive until the end by collecting the rings required to part in battles and defeating the other participants. This time, however, there are some shocking developments waiting in the Ark Arena, including some that don't even conform to the rules. And what waits after Vieg's scenario? Just like in the last game, Chaos Rings Omega has two ways of controlling your characters during battle: "Solo", which allows you to command both characters individually, and "Pair", which allows both characters to act together. Also carried over from the last game is the system that lets you receive genes from enemies and insert them into slots in order to access new abilities. The key to success in battles is making the right choice of Solo or Pair control, depending on the situation. In the previous game, the pairs that fought together were fixed, but this time Vieg is able to fight alongside different partners. New versions of the game containing extra scenarios and dungeons were provided after the initial release. Trivia *Although the title is generally read as Chaos Rings Omega, it can also be read as Chaos Rings Ohm as the Greek letter Ω is also used to represent an ohm (measure of a conductor's resistance) in physics. Category:Browse Category:Browse